parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Prince Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64 (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Paper Prince Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64 is a Thomas/Paper Mario (2001) parody with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Skarloey, Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and real life trains photos and clips, made by Daniel Pineda. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Mario (Thomas and Mario are both the main heroes) * Edward (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Yoshi (Percy and Yoshi are both green) * Rosie (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Birdo (Rosie and Birdo are both pink) * Emily (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Princess Peach (Emily and Princess Peach are both the main females) * Molly (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Princess Daisy (Molly and Princess Daisy are both wear yellow) * Toad (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Toad (Toad and Toad are both share the same names) * James (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Wario (James and Wario are both vain) * Spencer (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Waluigi (Spencer and Waluigi are both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Bowser (Cerberus and Bowser are both the main big, strong, evil and powerful villains) * Skarloey (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Baby Mario (Skarloey and Baby Mario are both wear red) * Rheneas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Baby Luigi (Skarloey and Rheneas are best friends, just like Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are) * Peter Sam (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Baby Yoshi (Peter Sam and Baby Yoshi are both small and cute) * Lady (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) as Baby Princess Peach * Madge (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Donkey Kong (Gordon and Donkey Kong are both big, strong and proud) * Toby (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Diddy Kong (Toby and Diddy Kong are both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * ??? as Watt * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * ??? as Lakilester * ??? as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Category:Daniel Pineda